cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Russian Girl's Friend Request
Written by exspose. I’m posting this here now, because I really have nothing left to grasp at. My life has become a waking nightmare and it was all due to one mistake. I’m looking for help, or any way out. If not that, then at least some record of my final days and if I can at least save one person from my fate then it will be worth it. I’ll try to start from the beginning… You see, your parents and guardians always told you not to talk to strangers. And that was a pretty easy instruction to follow when I was a kid. But as an adult, if I don’t talk to strangers, how am I supposed to get laid? Everything was going great for me; I’m 26, single, have a great-paying job, an awesome condo in downtown Calgary and I just bought my dream car, a 2015 Camaro. Well at least everything was going great for me on paper. But for some reason I always have this nagging feeling that I’m not doing well enough. Some days I just feel well… empty inside. I’ll be straight-up, I tried to negate this emptiness with drugs, sex and alcohol. And it worked, for a short time. For a brief period during that drunken numbness, that intense orgasm or that epiphany-inducing high, everything is alright. And this cycle was working out OK for me. But when I look back, it was this hunger that left me vulnerable. Her name was Alyona. You see during this time, I was pursuing any avenue I could that would lead to sex: coworkers, Tinder, Craigslist, just cruising up and down 17th Ave in my car, raves, bars, Instagram and even Facebook. When it came to the book of faces, usually it was just me doing the creeping. So when this hot, Russian brunette added me out of nowhere I jumped on it immediately. It didn't matter that we had zero mutual friends. She had this ivory pale skin, long dark hair, large dark eyes and sanguine red lips. Just my type. I accepted and instantly started talking to her. You have accepted Alyona’s Friend Request Me - "Hi who ARE you?" A- "I'm your new girlfriend)))" Me- "Great! When is our first date?" A- "In a dream)))" Me- "Perfect, I promise I'll dream about you tonight if you dream about me." A- "))) where you from?" Me-Like Me- "Canada, you?" A- "Russia." Me- "When are you coming to visit?" And that was the extent of your conversation. I will link a screenshot. I’ve blurred out our names and images because I don’t want anyone getting caught up in what’s happened to me. I’m pretty sure whatever it is could appear with any name or any profile picture. Here it is And that was it. She never replied after my last question. It was an honest, lighthearted joke but I half-wished she would say she had plans to visit soon, so we could meet up and maybe hook up. That wasn’t really an invitation, was it? Regardless, I DID dream of her that night, if you can call it a dream. I went to bed that night rather uneventfully: drank half a bottle of wine to myself, texted girls and browsed Reddit until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer. I went to the bathroom, took out my contacts, came back into my room, shut the door and collapsed into my lovely bed. It was probably around 3:00 AM. When I awoke it was still completely dark, I must have woken up early. I tried to get out of bed to take a leak but there’s was one problem: I couldn’t move a muscle. I glanced to my right and there was one more problem. There was an enormous head of a massive fanged beast breathing down on me inches away from my face. I could feel the heat of its breath on me, the saliva oozing out of its mouth and dripping on to my face. It had eyes darker than anything I’d ever seen before. Hair covered its huge head; long, dark, matted and grotesque. Giant fangs bordered by bloody, red lips. I tried to do a lot of things at once. First, scream as fucking loud and hard as I could, but my mouth was glued shut. Next, I tried to flail, punch, kick and jab this thing away from me. But my body would just not respond to any signal that I gave. Luckily the beast didn’t move either but that did not console me in the least. I tried to look away but no matter where I looked, its hideous image would appear in my field of vision. This lasted for what seemed like hours. Sometimes I would fall back asleep only to awaken to the same thing and the cycle would start over again. After what seemed like a day, I opened my eyes again and there was a difference this time. It was light out. No monster. I blinked and then to my surprise: sat up in my bed. It was all just a dream; if you could call it that. I was covered in a greasy sweat; I reached for my phone, 12:17 PM. I felt so drained, I just stayed in bed browsing the Internet and screwing around on my phone for a while. Trying to take my mind off of that horrible dream. I opened up Tinder and looked through my matches’ “Moments”. One of them was particularly risqué and I got excited and screen-shotted it to save it. (I’m not sharing that one with you). This inadvertently brought me to my camera’s photo album which had a I don’t remember taking. There really doesn’t seem to be anything in it, it’s just my room at night. But it was taken at 3:33 AM. Here is a link to it. photo Whatever, I probably just hit it by accident in my sleep or something. “Dammit” I thought, “I need to get out of this place.” I got up, showered, dressed and headed down the street to Safeway to get some food. I arrived at Safeway and picked up a basket. I really had no idea what I wanted but I figured if I just walk around I would see something I like. As I walked down the aisles I browsed Facebook: the old text and walk multitask. I looked back at my conversation with Alyona and the only development was a seen-3:33AM by my last message. I sighed. What was I even hoping for with this completely random Russian girl anyway? I looked up as I was walking down the meats aisle and I felt a wisp of warm air on my neck, like… breathing. I whirled around so fast I almost lost my basket. But there was no one near me. I was completely alone; except for a weird itching tingling feeling in the collar of my shirt. I reached into it and slowly extracted a long, greasy, dark brown hair. My hair is short and black, and I haven't had a brunette over in a while. I immediately lost my appetite. I bolted out of that Safeway like a shoplifter. I slammed my basket down with the others, sprinted across the parking lot and jumped into the Camaro. I rushed home and into my condo, never looking back. I pulled into the underground parking and found my spot. I always back in because I just love how my car looks facing outwards. I get to my space and look in the rear-view and there she is. Alyona is in the back seat of my fucking car staring at me with a blank look on her face. She looks exactly like her profile picture. Luscious long hair, crimson lips, and large oval eyes that are almost black. Her expression slowly turns into a smile, revealing pearly white teeth that seem almost… sharpened. I got out of there so fast I don’t even remember doing it. My car is probably still in the middle of the fucking parking lot. I must have blacked out a little bit. All I know is that I got into my condo and got into my room and now I’m at my computer. Do you ever get that feeling when you’re browsing Reddit late at night and someone outside is watching you? Or right behind you and you're afraid to turn around? Well I have that right now, permanently. And I’m too afraid to sleep. I’ve been up for 47 hours straight. Can anyone help me? Category:CreepyPasta Article